


Fire & Blood: The Return of the Queen

by targarysen



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dragons, F/M, Fantasy, Female Protagonist, Girl Power, Kings & Queens, Love, Queen Daenerys, Unrequited Love, War, Women In Power, post-episode: s08e06
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/targarysen/pseuds/targarysen
Summary: At the end of the winter, the fire of the dragon burns out and ashes scatter the once tainted beauty. Flowers bloom and mourning passes, only for the one true queen to arise and take her true place on the throne.With Westeros now being ruled by Bran the Broken, accompanied by Tyrion as his Hand, Daenerys and her loyal followers, Daario, Greyworm and Kinvara, must carefully plan their future and what is to happen next. With 80% of the Free Cities' populations being slaves, Daenerys continues her triumph on breaking chains in the name of Missandei. Although, the dragon queen has a rage inside her burning against those who wronged her, determined to bring the rains of vengeance down upon them in the near future. But what does that future hold? What is Daario's role in all of this, and what will happen to the six kingdoms?---S8 was a mess so I've decided to take things in my own hands and continue the story, rooting for my queen. If you were angry and upset, then I hope this fanfiction works for you + you enjoy it! xx





	Fire & Blood: The Return of the Queen

The storm above Drogon raged, lighting up the sky and howled like dying wolves. The cool air and thrashing rain were nothing against his scales of armour, and he barely struggled to fly. In fact, he glided through the entirety of it all. It was as if the sky was mourning Daenerys, crying and aching. Every now and then, Drogon would let out a painful roar, echoing the sky.  
The path across the Narrow Sea didn’t seem to change as he got closer to Essos, the lands east to Westeros. The dragon didn’t seem to quiver or weaken beneath the storm, his strength harder than the scales that covered his body.  
A slash of lightning cracked beside Drogon, causing him to drastically swerve. His beautiful, black wings pounded the air, almost causing a cracking sound of their own with each beat. The lifeless body of his mother was tightly clutched in his grasp, being careful to not injure the carcass while navigating the storm. The continuous bolts of lightning helped the dragon to navigate his path, but he wasn’t truly going off sight. Flying towards Valyria, his homeland and birthplace… He knew where he was going. There was not a single slither of doubt. The dragon had a plan of his own. 

+++

In the eastern city of Volantis, Kinvara, the High Priestess for the Lord of Light, roamed the temple during the night. A couple of fellow priestesses were still awake and she beckoned a smile their way, the calmness of the scene almost eerie. The stone walls were lit with various torches, with Targaryen banners scattered across the walls. Some have been hung, whereas some lay draped over staircases. For the past couple of years, Kinvara and her priestess in Essos have been preaching for the one true queen, believing that she was the one who was promised. The city of Volantis, without having met the dragon queen, are already loyal due to the work of Kinvara.  
The lady put her hand against a pillar, the cold stone tainting her warm skin as the prickles shivered down her body. Something was wrong, she noted, and her smile had completely dropped. Kinvara’s chest had begun to feel empty and she started to feel certain emotions that she had not felt in many years.  
“Kinvara, are you alright?” A lady dressed in the same attire approached the woman. Her braided, brown hair shimmered in the candlelight, and Kinvara merely dropped her hand.  
“Something is coming,” she stated, her lips slightly pressed together. Whatever was coming their way, she could tell was not human. The sense of fire and death lingered on her tongue and a shallow pit of emptiness formed in her stomach. A great fiery burn of anger brought adrenaline to her bones as she swirled towards the entrance doors. They were almost two-stories high themselves, and nothing was known to bring them down. Not until that night.  
Being fully aware of the beast, Kinvara took a deep breath as the doors slammed open. There were screams around her from the other priestesses, cowling winds and rain that felt like thousands of daggers piercing her skin. Everything was silent to the woman as she stood there, staring in the eyes of the dragon. Alas, you are home, Drogon, she thought, anticipating this day – to see, with her own eyes, the fully-grown creature. It had been merely a couple of years, but the growth was extraordinary. She was in awe among the chaos, admiring the beauty of Drogon’s features in the storm. The Temple of the Lord of Light wearing Targaryen banners, hosting a fully-grown dragon was beyond beautiful to Kinvara. But the flames burning out from the harsh weather…the scene darkened, mirroring the burned-out flame of Daenerys. Kinvara did not expect to see her corpse in the dragon’s grasp, a dagger in her chest being as clear as fire in a snow storm. Taking in a deep breath once again, the priestess lifted her chin as the dragon bellowed a mighty roar, shaking the temple and silencing the screams; Kinvara remained standing tall. All was still in the temple. The priestesses, scattered and scared, did not move and the torches giving light to the temple was now all but burned out. The silence was painful, and Kinvara realised the truth. Daenerys Targaryen brought life to her dragons amidst fire, but now, it is she who is to be reborn from fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short omg!! Just a teeny-tiny prologue to get the party started. I didn't really know how else to drag it out tbh. Next chapter is a Daario POV ~yay~! I really hope you guys liked it and look forward to the rest of the story. Sorry if the writing is terrible as well omg, it's been a little while and I don't usually publish my work bUT heRE i aM!!  
> Anyways hope you guys like it and next chapter will be published in a day or so!


End file.
